


garden of glass

by listentomyheart



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentomyheart/pseuds/listentomyheart
Summary: “Just… a nightmare,” Maki mutters, “It’s fine, I’ll be over it soon.”Himiko steps inside, closes the door, and climbs onto Maki’s bed, “You’re crying.”-Maki and Himiko discover a cure for nightmares.





	garden of glass

_ All around her rubble falls, smashing against the uneven ground. _

_ The villain, the architect of all their hatred stands and waves, smiling because she won't last.  _

_ And a shadow appears above her head. And Maki reaches out an arm to save her. And Saihara pulls her back into safety. And a rock crushes the shell of Tsumugi Shirogane. _

  
  


Maki shoots awake with a start. Cold, clammy sweat runs down her face as her heart pounds. Her throat feels tight - tight and raw, like she's been screaming. Or perhaps someone set her lungs on fire. She wouldn’t be surprised; it’s what she deserves.

She waits a moment, clutching her quilt as her breathing eases, but her head doesn’t stop spinning. The moment replays over and over in her head like a sick, neverending carousel ride.

One. Two. Three. In. One. Two. Three. Out. Maki clamps her eyes shut as she attempts the calming exercises that her therapist recommended. Tears bud in the corners of her eyelids.

They’re dead. Three weeks have gone by and they’re all still dead. Maki chews on her lip as it sinks in yet again.

Slivers of moonlight make the wooden floor look white. Maki stares at the beams as the tears roll down her face. Her heart hammers against her chest cavity.

The door to her room opens slightly, “Harumaki? Are you okay?”

Maki turns her head to lock eyes with Himiko. The smaller girl stares up at her with a concerned expression blotted on her face.

“Just… a nightmare,” Maki mutters, “It’s fine, I’ll be over it soon.”

Himiko steps inside, closes the door, and climbs onto Maki’s bed, “You’re crying.”

Maki relinquishes her hold on her quilt, “I have dust in my eyes. Don’t worry about me, okay? You should go back to bed and get some sleep.”

“Can’t,” Himiko replies, “I had a nightmare too. I don’t wanna try ‘n do that for a while.”

Maki asks, “Then what do you want? I can’t do much right now… unless you want some burned toast. I could manage that, I guess.”

Himiko reaches out and takes Maki’s hand. It’s warm. She says, “Well… I want a lot of things. But mostly, I wanna be here with you.”

“I… sure,” Maki falters, “I’m not good at comforting people, though. You know what happens when I try.”

Himiko scoots closer, so that she might as well be sitting on Maki’s lap, “That’s okay. I have an idea.”

Maki opens her mouth to respond, but falls silent when Himiko kisses her boldly on the lips. She freezes completely, stunned.

Himiko breaks away, “I’m s-sorry, was that… bad of me to-”

Maki smiles and whispers, “Not at all. You surprised me, is all.” To prove herself, she leans forward and kisses Himiko back, their lips warm and chapped.

Himiko pushes Maki back against the headboard, absolutely straddling her lap at this point. She shivers slightly, anticipation coursing through her veins. The red haired girl’s hand touches her breast for a moment, longer than it would be had it been an accident.

“S-Sorry-” Himiko’s already begun pulling her hand away, but Maki takes it and places it back on her chest. Himiko whispers, “Are you sure?”

Maki murmurs, “Of course I am.”

Himiko closes the distance between them again and squeezes Maki’s breast with a slight bit of determination. Maki lets out a soft moan, unable to contain herself.

She’s good, Himiko is.

Himiko’s other hand snakes up under Maki’s shirt, warming her cold skin. The hairs on her torso stand on end, almost quivering.

“Wait,” Maki murmurs. Himiko backs away and watches as Maki pulls her night shirt off with one swift motion, exposing her bare chest. 

“A-Ah…”

Maki grins, then leans forwards and kisses Himiko again. The redhead’s hands find their way back to her breasts, lightly squeezing and pinching the skin.

Her hands crawl under Himiko’s fleece pyjama top. One by one, she pops the buttons, until the shirt hangs open entirely. Maki lightly runs her fingers across Himiko’s chest, to which the smaller girl sucks in air sharply.

“Does that feel nice?” Maki asks, tilting her head.

Himiko nods feverently. Maki continues with the gesture until Himiko’s small gasps turn into rougher moans.

Suddenly, Maki feels a small tug by her waist. She glances down to see that Himiko’s fingers are done with her chest, and are now pulling on the hem of the shorts she’s been wearing to sleep.

“Tell me to stop,” Himiko says softly, halting.

Maki says, “Keep going.”

Himiko pulls down her shorts. At first, Maki tenses due to the sudden change in air temperature, but in the next second, Himiko’s warm mouth against her.

“You’re pretty wet down here, Harumaki,” Himiko remarks, slightly muffled.

Maki chokes out, “A-Am I? Well… Maybe you should do something about that.”

“Maybe I will,” and that’s all Maki hears before Himiko’s tongue glides inside of her, brushing against her sensitive clit, causing the rest of her senses to black out.

Her thighs tighten around Himiko’s head. The red haired girl continues, licking every tender spot, speeding up the pace of Maki’s breathing.

“F-Fuck,” Maki curses as Himiko brushes a sensitive spot. The faux magician seems to catch the hint, and flicks her tongue back in that area, causing Maki to dig her fingers into the other girl’s hair.

Maki’s heart near beats out of her chest as the stimulation intensifies, and her hips buck without warning, right into Himiko’s face. She was no longer able to control her body, not as she finally came.

Himiko sits up, a grin adorning her face, “Did ya like that, Harumaki?”

“Very much so,” Maki mumbles, her face turning red, “You… You did too, right?”

Himiko nods, “Of course! But I’m… kinda tired now.”

Maki laughs quietly, “I am too.”

Himiko leans forward and lies on top of Maki, their bare chests pressed together. Maki wraps her arms around her and presses a kiss to her temple, before being lulled to sleep by her breathing.

  
  


She doesn’t know if Saihara walked in on them tangled up together at some point, but Maki notices that he fails to meet both their eyes for the next three days.


End file.
